Sometimes It Takes a Stupid School Dance
by azurecloud
Summary: One-shot. Of all the things Wally expected from a Halloween dance, watching Dick flirt with another boy was the last thing on his mind. Kid Flash/Robin.


Hi! My first fic uploaded from returning to this account. :)  
Haha, in advance, I want to apologize for the super cheesy ending.

* * *

The multicolored lights were back on and the music was blaring. Marvin's Halloween prank had landed him a couple of detentions, much to his dismay. Wally grinned sheepishly to himself. Personally, he thought the prank had been hilarious. He'd have to talk to Marvin later, let the guy know that _someone_ appreciated his humor.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Wally turned around, nearly spilling his drink.

"Rob! When did you-"

"Just now. Finished briefing with you-know-who," Dick said, sticking up both of his index fingers and pressing each hand parallel to each side of his head, making a playful representation of Batman.

"Did you see Megan and Conner?"

"Yeah, I bumped into them earlier."

"Hey," Wally raised an eyebrow, "you didn't dress up. Lame."

"What are you talking about? I've gotten tons of compliments on how great my Robin costume is," Dick smirked, "Everyone was asking me if I made it myself."

Wally snorted into his drink. He had to wring out the liquid from his fake beard, but, in his opinion, it'd totally been worth it. "Yeah, as if you could," he said.

"I helped," Dick was beginning to smile.

"How?"

"By telling Alfred I liked the final product. Shut up," the smile turned into a wide grin, "Hey, let's go dance."

"What?" Wally sputtered.

"Not with each other, smart one," Dick sighed and grabbed Wally's arm, "C'mon."

They found M'gann and Superboy with Wendy, Mal, and Karen. Dick introduced himself as Robin, smiling innocently as Karen laughed and asked what his real name was. "Can't give away my secret identity away that easily," he said. When Karen smiled in amusement and complimented his 'costume', Dick turned and gave a look that said 'I told you so'. Wally made a wry face in response.

A song with a faster beat started to play, and Wendy pulled Dick aside with her. "Show me some of your moves, boy wonder," she giggled. While they danced, Wally noticed that Dick was actually pretty good. He was just as flexible and graceful as he was when swinging through Gotham City. Wally's ears unexpectedly grew hot; he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as M'gann grabbed his and Superboy's arms to dance with Dick and Wendy. They formed a circle as Karen and Mal joined them.

After the fourth song, Dick excused himself to get something to drink. Wally watched Dick from the corner of his eye. He was about to look away when Dick was approached by someone dressed in a Kid Flash costume.

That was pretty cool. So far, he'd sonly seen costumes of the Flash. As great as his own superhero suit was, he hadn't expected anyone to dress up as him.

"I haven't seen you around before. You don't come here, do you?" the boy in the Kid Flash costume asked.

"Nope. I have friends who go to this school," Dick said.

"I knew it. I'd have definitely noticed you if you came here."

"Yeah?"

"It would've been hard to keep my eyes off of you."

Wally stretched his fingers in discomfort. It was weird enough to see his friend get hit on, but it was even weirder that he was getting hit on by a Kid Flash look-alike. And, oh geez, the Kid Flash impersonator was leaning in with each flirting- why was Dick not moving away?

It felt like his heart was beating twice as hard when Wally realized that _Dick was actually tilting his head back and leaning in too_.

"Ohhh– kay, back up," Wally ran in to step in between Dick and the other boy, "Sorry if you were busy, I need to borrow my buddy… yeah, see you later."

Without thinking, Wally picked up Dick bridal-style and sped off to the other side of the gym. He probably should have run a little more slowly, but seeing the Kid Flash impersonator's bewildered expression had been satisfying.

"Wally."

He winced at the sharp turn. He didn't turn around until Dick said his name a second time.

"Wally," it was softer this time.

"You… you were– he was flirting with you!" Wally let Dick out of his arms.

"So?"

"He was flirting! _Flirting!_"

"I know. I'm not stupid. Yeah, he was flirting with me. What does it matter to you?"

"I– well," Wally choked, "it's weird! I don't want to see some guy try to make-out with you. And you–! You shouldn't let just any person sweet-talk you…"

The warmth drained from Wally's face as Dick's lip curled into a sneer. Dick leaned in to whisper in Wally's ear; the latter was as still as a statue.

"Don't treat me like a child," he said coldly and then pushed past the redhead. He waved quickly to Superboy and M'gann as he strode by them before exiting the gym. The loud thud of the gym's doors rang in Wally's ears.

"Wally, what happened?" M'gann asked as she walked up to him. Superboy was close behind. He glanced back where Dick had exited and crossed his arms. "Did you have a fight? Robin looked angry," he said.

"I… um," Wally's voiced croaked, "It's fine. I just need to– I'll go talk to him." He cleared his throat and ran out.

Luckily, Dick hadn't gone too far. Taking care not to bump into any of the parked cars, Wally ran after the lone figure walking down the parking lot. He skidded to a halt beside Dick, who didn't acknowledge his presence. However, since Dick didn't tell him to go away, Wally walked alongside him, despite the uncomfortable silence that had settled.

They walked into the school's football field; the grass was damp and seeping into the bottom of Wally's sneakers. Wally jumped when Dick abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

"I was pretending he was you," Dick said coolly.

Wally froze.

"He had the costume and the stupid pick-up lines, so I just… I thought maybe I could–" Dick broke off and shifted his weight to his other foot, "It was stupid, okay? I know it was stupid, so… stop gaping at me."

Wally's teeth clacked when he closed his mouth. The pain briefly circulated throughout his jaw, but he didn't feel it. At the moment, he could get hit by a flying brick and he wouldn't notice.

"I… you," he said in a high voice, "You… you like me?"

"As much of a dork you are, yeah, I like you," Dick's lips were a tight line. Sighing, he turned his back to Wally. "If you're too freaked out right now, which I think you are, you can go back. I won't mind," his voice was steady.

Yet, Wally felt that something was wrong. He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Oh man, you're shaking. You're horribly good at lying, you know that?" he drew closer to Dick. When he was close enough, he nestled his head into the crook between Dick's head and shoulder.

"Let's try it out," he muttered.

Dick jerked away. "What?"

"Let's go out. Why not try?" Wally reached for Dick's shoulder again, but his hand was swatted away.

"You're not… You don't know what you're saying. You're suggesting that we _date_."

"Well, duh, boy wonder. That's what 'going out' means."

"You like girls! Always making an idiot out of yourself in front of M'gann and hitting on Black Canary and making passes at any person who looks remotely female. Could you imagine holding hands with me? Could you imagine yourself kissing me–"

Wally didn't know what happened, but Dick's face had turned a bright red. He'd never seen him so flustered before; it was oddly endearing. "Rob? Something wrong?" he asked.

Dick ran both of his hands over his hair, causing his bangs to flop down like elephant ears. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What do you mean, 'what was what'? You kissed me!"

It was Wally's turn to blush. "What? No I didn't!"

The whites of Dick's mask narrowed. "Of course you didn't," he grinned sardonically, "I just said that to confuse you."

"You're being sarcastic," Wally weakly pointed at the brunet.

"Yes!" Dick threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Well, there you go."

"What?"

"You were asking me if I would be able to kiss you. Well, I did… subconsciously too. So…"

"So nothing. That doesn't–"

Look, I was jealous earlier, alright? That's why I pulled you away from that guy dressed up as me. If you're going to kiss someone in a Kid Flash suit, it should– I think– it should be me," Wally shrugged and rubbed the nape of his neck. With a deft hand, he took off his werewolf wig and beard because of the heat pervading his face.

Dick stood with crossed arms and his chin pointed to the side. His next words seemed to be chosen carefully. "If we don't work out…" he exhaled loudly.

"We _could_ work out, though. We could be one of those couples that just click and stay together forever."

"That only happens in movies. It's not realistic at all."

"It _could _happen."

"I don't think so."

"Why do you have to make everything so hard for yourself?" Wally angrily stepped towards Dick, who remained still, "You have the chance to get what you want, why aren't you taking it?"

"If I hadn't let you know I had feelings for you, would you be doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Right now, you're just responding to me. If I hadn't told you I liked you, you wouldn't be trying to convince me to date you."

"That doesn't matter! Whether or not that's the case, what matters is that I do want to be with you and– and you want to be me, right? So... what are you waiting for?"

"We're going to get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"_We're going to get hurt._"

"Whatever. Right now, this," Wally cradled Dick's hand with both of his, "this feels right." Wally bit his lip. "Please?" he said quietly.

Dick stared at him. His expression was blank. It was unsettling. Wally wished Dick didn't have his mask on. If he could see his eyes, maybe he could at least get a glimpse of what was going through the brunet's mind.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Wally smiled.

"Okay," Dick repeated hesitantly.

"Great," Wally sighed in relief. He tugged Dick's hand. "C'mon, let's go back. Supes and Megan are probably wondering if we're cool." He almost slipped when he started to walk towards the gym. Puzzled, he looked over his shoulder to see Dick standing in the same position. Wally blinked rapidly as Dick, without a word, continued to stand in the same spot. He tugged his hand again. "Rob? You're acting weird. What's up?"

"What? Oh... sorry, I just spaced out," Dick drew his hand out of Wally's grip, "We should go back."

"Uh, yeah, dude. I just said that."

"Oh. Sorry... okay, uh, let's go."

Wally wanted to ask what was wrong, but he had the feeling that Dick wouldn't give him an honest answer. Instead, he decided to be patient and not say anything. After all, Dick was just shocked because something he wasn't expecting, something good, had happened. Dick had a tendency to deny himself from being content with good results. Sometimes he was a bit too cautious, actually.

"Hurry up! I want to dance a couple of songs with you," Wally grinned, hoping Dick would reciprocate. To his delight, Dick, though nervously, returned the grin.

"You're so impatient sometimes, Kid Idiot," Dick said, "I..." He shook his head while snickering and squeezed Wally's hand. He shifted his own hand to interlock their fingers. "Okay, let's go," he smiled and began to run to the gym. Wally, watching Dick's cape stream behind him, grabbed the end of it with his other hand and pulled it over Dick's head. He laughed as Dick punched him on his shoulder after flipping it back.

Without letting their hands go, they raced back to the school gym.

* * *

Please comment/review/point out grammatical mistakes/leave constructive criticism~


End file.
